Not Who I Am
by Miyaki Natsuki
Summary: She doesn't remember much things. She knows several of her talents, as well as her love for her favourite anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. She found it crazy when she was 'reborn' and grew up as one of her favourite characters. Little by little, she begins to regain her memories. 6996. Possible 1896 and 699618.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Reborn?**

It was weird. It took me what felt like was forever until I was able to understand what was happening.

I didn't remember a thing-Heck, I don't even know my name-other than dying at some point. I remember living in a different life before this happened. I also remember being in love with an anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn and always exclaimed how much I loved Hibari Kyoya.

But dying wasn't the strange thing. It was being reborn. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light and it was cold so, out of (not of) my instincts, I began to cry. Someone wrapped a warm blanket around me. With that, I calmed down a bit, but still had tears in my eyes.

"She gave us quite a scare for a second, when we saw that she wasn't breathing." I heard. I looked into the eyes of the woman who was holding me.

I learned more about my surroundings and who I was as I grew older.

My name is Nagi. Or Chrome from KHR!. My mother is a celebrity and I don't know who my real father is, since I live with my stepfather. I also live in Italy right now. I found it really crazy. But who wouldn't?

Well, my mother and father were always at work, and sometimes don't come home after a day or two. So I always find myself living with my grandmother. She was always so loving, no matter what.

I eventually started kindergarten. At the entrance, Grandmother gave me a small ring that fit my middle finger. It was a plain indigo coloured ring but when I look closely, there were small engraved designs on it.

In kindergarten, no one hung out with me. They told me that I radiate a scary aura. Well, they didn't say it like that. That's too complex for kindergarteners. But it was like that. So we were assigned to draw anything we want.

I do remember, in my other life, that I was a good artist. In a way. So I decided to draw my pretty, kind teacher. I found it tricky to draw since the pencil was like, 10 times bigger than my own hand. Actually, that'd be over exaggerating it but you get what I mean.

I eventually got used to it and the drawing came out better than I expected. Our teacher was walking around, looking at everyone's drawings. I was finished colouring, with pencil crayons, and was now shading it.

My teacher then stopped to see my drawing. I could tell she was awestrucked. "My, Nagi. This is beautiful." She happily exclaimed. I nodded my head in thanks. Everyone then went up to me with my drawing. I was still shading it in.

Everyone was so amazed. "Nagi, would you mind having that put up in the school?"

I thought for a while. Once I finished shading and the finishing touches, I shook my head and handed her my drawing.

"Why did you draw me, Nagi?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I don't know. "It's lovely, Nagi. Thank you for drawing me." She brightly smiled. I made a small, microscopic smile and nodded to her.

When it was play time, we all went out. I sat down somewhere in the shade, like usual. Since I was living an antisocial and lonely life, this was really normal for me.

"Hah! What a crybaby!"

"You never stop crying, do you?!"

"You're so weak!"

This caught my attention and caused me to look to the direction of the voices. Three older boys, in Elementary, were kicking and insulting another boy. He seemed to be the same class as the bullies. "You're a disgrace to the world, you piece of trash!"

The leader of the bullies aimed a punch at the poor boy but I ran in and took the hit for him. "Who're you?!" He asked. Since my skin was still sensitive because of my age, my cheek where the boy punched me was hurting like hell and I was sure that it was turning purple. Also, blood came out of the corner of my mouth.

"I thought they taught you not to bully others." My cold voice reached their ears. I was pretty sure that the boy behind me was scared.

"Don't act like you're older, you stupid little brat!" He yelled. "Maybe I should tell the teacher on you for swearing. It's not a very appropriate action for a kid like you to do. Maybe a little lecturing would do." I smirked. These kids were two years older than I was. So they were only in their first year of Elementary.

"Why you little…" The other two boys made a move to punch me but my teacher had appeared. "You three!" She scolded. The two boys stopped. "Why are you hurting Nagi?! My! You're cheek." She knelt down to me.

"It's really swollen." She told me. "I'm fine, Ms. Sinatra. You don't need to worry." I reassured her. She lightly touched my now purple cheek. I winced as tears squeezed through my eyes and made their way down my face. "You're not okay, Nagi." She told me. "It just hurts a bit. I'll be fine." I told her.

I turned around to the boy who got bullied. I crouched down to him since he was still on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, in my cool and collected voice. He nodded. "My name's Nagi! What's yours?" I asked. "R-R-Rokudo…. M-M-Mukuro…" He told me with a Japanese accent.

Japanese…

"Nice to meet you Mukuro-kun. If you're ever in trouble, just give me a call." I gave him a smile as I told him in Japanese. He looked surprised.

"Come, you two. Let's go to the infirmary and wrap your injuries up." Ms. Sinatra told us. I nodded. "Thank you."

So we got patched up in the infirmary. I got a cold compress for my cheek. The nurse told me that it won't heal for until a few days.

When the day ended, I saw my grandmother waiting for me outside. I ran to her. "Nagi, dear, what happened?" She asked, eyeing my compress. "Oh, it's nothing. Just tripped on a rock." I told her, smiling. She smiled back then patted my head. "If you say so. Well, let's get going."

My grandmother held my hand but then I began to look around. I didn't know why, it just came out of instinct. Perhaps I was looking for Mukuro. But I didn't know why.

"Are you looking for someone, Nagiina?" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that grandmother calls me 'Nagiina' a lot which is an Italian term (name+ina) of endearment which could be translated to 'Little Nagi'. I looked at her then shook my head. "No, I just thought I heard something."

* * *

**So I don't know about that ending part about the term of endearment. Correct me if I'm wrong. Please.**

**When I was writing this, I kept forgetting that it did NOT take place in Japan, so I had to correct all the "-sensei's", "-chan's", etc. It was a pain but it was my fault after all.**

**This is my first Reborn! story I posted up here (meaning I have tons of Reborn! stories that I don't post up) so yeah. Hope you liked it? Yes? No? okay... Well, please leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Leaving? Meeting Again? HUH?!**

It's been several years since I first met Mukuro. And after meeting him, we hung out a lot and became best friends. No one dared to hurt him since he had me around, meaning, I would beat THEM up if they even lay a finger on him.

But one day, everything changed.

My mother had an interview in Japan and she told me that we'll be moving there because of her job as well. I didn't want to tell Mukuro. He'll be bullied again. But the day of our departure, I was finally able to embrace myself.

"Mukuro-kun…" He looked at me whilst tilting his head. "I have something to tell you." I motioned him to come over to me. He did so and waited for what I had to say.

"I'm going to have to leave you…" I muttered, hoping he didn't hear me. Unfortunately, he did, and his eyes widened. "W-why…?"

I then explained about my mother, her job and the interview. "I'm so sorry, Mukuro-kun. I really don't want to leave you." I told him. All of a sudden, my body felt warm. Mukuro was hugging me.

"M-Mukuro-kun?" My eyes were wide in surprise. "Don't leave me… Nagi…" My shoulder felt wet. "Mukuro-kun…" Tears also streamed down my eyes as I hugged him back.

_"I don't wanna leave you… Mukuro-kun."_

It stayed like that for a while. Crying on each other's shoulders, just standing there and hugging. We didn't care if a crowd was forming around us. We didn't care if they took pictures of us.

All we cared was just the two of us. I don't wanna let go.

"Nagi!" I heard. My tears rapidly came out of my closed eyes as I tighten my grip on Mukuro's shirt. "No… I… I don't wanna go…" I muttered. Mukuro also squeezed me tighter. I slowly began to loosen my grip. "Mukuro-kun…" He looked at me in the eyes. Our red, puffy eyes. "Promise me… that even when I'm not here, that you'll be and stay strong. That one day, maybe you'll even be able to protect me." I whispered to him. He nodded.

We slightly parted, holding hands, and I held up my other pinky to him. "I promise." He whispered back as he intertwined his pinky with mine.

"Nagi, we have to go soon!" I looked up at Mukuro. "I'll be stronger. And protect you. When we meet again, I will never let you go." He whispered into my ear. As he parted away from it, he kissed me on my cheek, causing me to blush _(It's a greeting, as Canon!Chrome would state, right?)_.

He then fully parted away from me. But we were still holding hands. "We'll meet again, Mukuro-kun. I promise that. And I don't break pinky promises." I told him. He nodded as he let go of my hand, causing my tears to non-stop flow out.

I tightly shut my eyes as I ran away to my mother. I stopped in front of her. When she saw my tears, she gently smiled then lightly patted my head. Just as my bodyguard opened the car door for me, I looked back, one last time.

The crowd was gone but left there standing was… Mukuro… smiling at me… I smiled back then went into the car. I rolled down my window, after my bodyguard closed the door then looked over to Mukuro, only to see that he had disappeared.

_'Farewell… Mukuro-kun…'_

When we arrived in Japan, Namimori to be exact, we had settled down in a luxurious-looking apartment in which I never knew Namimori had. But then again, they did have winning tickets to go on a luxurious cruise boat going to Mafia Land.

My mother became disappointed in me as years passed by. I have no friends in the public school I go to (I even pick fights with some people), and I rarely talk to anyone who approaches me. Also, I never tried to get to know my stepfather. Even when we were living in Italy.

I remembered what happened to Canon!Chrome before the series started. She got into a car accident after trying to rescue a cat. Will that happen to me, I don't know. But if I don't get into one and don't lose my internal organs and right eye, then I won't be able to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi and kiss him on the cheek.

Well, anyway, back to the present. I was on my way home from school. That was, until a group of delinquents came up to me. "Hey, loner." I looked at them with emotionless eyes. I want to see if it could scare them. Unfortunately, it didn't. "I wonder why you're still living and breathing."

"You're just a disgrace to the world, you useless piece of trash!"

My eyes widened at his words. _"You're a disgrace to the world, you piece of trash." _I remembered that this sentence is what brought me and Mukuro to be friends. That boy who bullied Mukuro before I became friends with him. He said something similar to what this boy in front of me right now had just said. But they both had the same meaning.

I looked down at the ground, shaking in anger, in which the delinquents thought was of in fear. "What? Is the loner going to cry?" The leader of the group asked. I quickly looked up and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, with his friends calling out to him in worry. "Oh, you're definitely gonna get it now, girly!" One guy yelled. "Don't crowd in front of me, herbivores." Hey, why not impersonate Hibari Kyoya before I die?

That was a joke. The whole dying thing, I mean.

Just when they were all going to charge at me, the leader stopped them (you know, saying 'leader' makes me feel like I'm talking about a mafia family or something. I dunno). He stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. He walked up to me. Then he did something that made me think, 'Well, what a fucking coincidence.'

He pushed me to the road, just as a truck came by. That bastard.

Being the little wusses they were, they immediately ran away from the scene. Someone had also immediately called 911. I was quickly rushed to the hospital. Ahh... Am I dying already? Man, I've only lived to be 13 as Nagi. I didn't even... Wait. Is Mukuro gonna save me? I mean, I would save myself if I knew how make illusions.

"This is bad! She lost her right eye and some of her internal organs!"

Can someone give me some chocolate or some malt sugar? Damn, they are awesome shit. You haven't lived if you haven't had any. I want some before I die.

My whole body hurts.

"Dear, Nagi got into a car accident." I heard. Oh. It's this part. This was revealed in episode 51. Where my shit of a mother starts badmouthing me. "Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined." Ah, and my shit of a stepfather. Put all the blame on me.

"That girl..." Wait. What's she gonna say? I mean, I didn't even save a cat yet. "Getting into fights like it's nothing." Well sorry. They started it. "They said it's too late for several of her organs. She can't be saved." Unless you give me _your_ organs. "Hey. The doctors said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type." Wait. What is my blood type? Definitely not O since that's my stepfather's blood type. "Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!" Ah. Because you're a celebrity, right mom? "What are you saying? She's your child, whom you brought with you!" Are you defending me, stepfather? "I never understood what that child was thinking. She couldn't even make friends, aside from that one boy." Mukuro... "She didn't even grew close to you. It's not just me. No one really wishes for her to keep living. That boy she was friends with probably already forgot about her." Mukuro. Help me, please. My body hurts. Everywhere. "Hey, Nagi can hear you!" I most definitely can. "She's in the ICU. She can't hear me." Bull. "Anyway, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want." Now I don't know if my stepfather is a good person or a bad person. "Dear! Stop!" "I'm busy."

By then, the voices of my parents became faint. I felt my hear beat slower and slower... slowly. Should I be relieved like Canon!Chrome? No. I still have many things I want to do before I die again. Like... Meet Hibari Kyoya and maybe even give HIM a greeting kiss. That'd be nice. But what I really want to do is to see Mukuro again. How many times have I said his name today? Maybe just about 6 times. Ah... I hoped for about 20 times... The cardiac monitor's beeping intervals became very long. I guess this is the end, huh? (IN THE END. Heh, Aoba Koyo was one of my favorite characters).

_"It's not the end. You'll simply keep wandering."_

This voice is... Iida Toshinobu! Just kidding. I knew it. You'll come for me, Mukuro. _"Oya? You can hear my voice?" _Duh. Who else would I be talking... er, thinking to? I heard a small chuckle. _"By the way, Nagi. Who is this 'Iida Toshinobu' guy?" _No one, really. Just making things up.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a place where I've waited all my 13 years of living here to be in. Mukuro's illusionary world. _"This talk was worth while."_ I sat up, holding the blanket against my bare chest. "No shit, man! You know how long I've been waiting to see you again! I'd sacrifice an eye and some organs for it!" Mukuro chuckled. "But you have done so already." He told me. "I know that! I'm just saying, if I didn't sacrifice them... Ah, whatever!" He smiled at me. "You haven't changed at all, Nagi." I stared at him then softly smiled back at him, closing my eyes as memories began to flow through my head.

"I'm not in heaven am I? You're not dead either, right?" I asked, opening my eyes, after a while. "Neither of us are dead. Nagi, you'll be living with illusionary organs, if that's alright with you." He told me. "Of course! I mean, you're my freaking lifesaver!" I smiled to him. "Nagi, if it's not too much, I want you to run away from the hospital and go to the neighbor town, Kokuyo." He told me. "I was going to do that anyway!" I puffed my cheeks like a little kid. "Alright. I'll be with you again when you're out of the hospital."

I opened my eyes, practically ripped the oxygen mask and that IV thingy attached to my arm off. I got up, changed to my uniform (since it was the only thing I found), took my bag and ran out of the hospital, trying my best not to be seen.

"Good work, Nagi. You were very energetic." Mukuro mocked me in my head. I sat down for a while to catch my breath. "Sh-shut u-up..." I closed my eyes for a while, and when I opened them again, I was in the illusionary world.

I was wearing a plain white dress and was barefoot. I looked around. "Nagi." Gahh! Where are you?! "Over here." I turned around saw Mukuro wearing a white collared shirt and black trousers. "Nagi, I need you." This is sooooo canon. He held his hand out to me. I looked at it then back at him. He gave me a small nod. I was still staring at Mukuro as I took his hand. Tears began to blur up my vision.

Mukuro then gently pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much... Mukuro..." I muttered into his chest. "I missed you too, Nagi."

"And I didn't break our promise."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, tears still not stopping. "I became strong for you. I'll protect you now, Nagi. I won't let you go now. I'll always be with you." I smiled as I recalled his words 7 years ago.

_"I'll be stronger. And protect you. When we meet again, I will never let you go."_

"Nagi. I want you to continue your way to Kokuyo. Look for my subordinates. Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. Tell them about your connection with me, and they'll let you stay with them." I nodded. I opened my eyes once again and saw the streets of Namimori. I stood up and continued my way. I then noticed I was holding something in my hands. I looked at the item.

A trident.

I decided to put it into my bag. I smiled then continued walking. As I passed by the park, I saw a dead-looking blond guy on the bench. I walked over to him and saw that he was just sleeping. Well... that's not comfortable, is it...?

So I sat down and laid his head on my lap. I then recognized his face. Joshima Ken. A while later, his eyes began to open. He stared at me then quickly sat up, causing our heads to collide. "Ite..." I muttered as my hands automatically went to my head.

"Who are you?!" Ken asked. He began to yell at me some more but I just stared at him, blankly. I then heard his stomach growl. I sighed with a smile. "Guess it can't be helped." I said as I pulled out an apple from my bag and offered it to him. Ken's eyes widened a bit. He then took the apple and ate it as tears ran down his cheeks. When he finished eating, he immediately ran away.

Of course, I followed him. But it didn't seem like he noticed. I noticed that we were going to Kokuyo Land. When I followed Ken into a room, a boy with a hat saw me and got out two yo-yo's. "Who are you?"

After a long explanation, I was able to get Ken and Chikusa's trust.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_"You should cut your hair like mine, Nagi."_

What?! No way in hell!

_"Kufufu. Why not?"_

Do you know how long it took just to grow my hair out this long? There's no way I'll be cutting it!

_"Well, what about your name? You can change it to Ch-"_

NOPE. Not changing my name to Chrome Dokuro either. My name given since birth was Nagi, which means 'lull'! So I will be living up to that name!

_"But you are, however, not calm at all."_

You'll see, Rokudo Mukuro! I can be calm!

* * *

**Hey. I totally switched up Mukuro and Nagi's nationalities, I just realized. Nagi is supposed to be from Japan, not Italy. And I had Mukuro have a Japanese accent when he first met Mukuro. I'm an idiot sometimes but I'm still satisfied with this story.**

**I like that omake. Crazy Nagi, you're ruining the plot up. Now Tsuna-tachi won't think you're Mukuro when you first appear!**

**Also, if you didn't know, how Nagi first met Ken and Chikusa in this story wasn't made up. It was in the Hidden Bullet Novel: . Sorry for not being original... TT^TT**

**Oh yeah, forgot. Disclaimer: I do not own Nagi or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. I only own 'Nagi-who-isn't-actually-Nagi'. I have yet to give her a name. Maybe in the next chapter.**

**I know I said leave a comment in the last chapter. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. Well, leave a review? Maybe? No? Okay... #foreveralone**


End file.
